Protecting Lily
by It's Annie
Summary: (Pre OotP) Lily is mistreated at home by her father and his girlfriend. When she is sent to her aunt's, she learns a surprising secret. At school Lily is loved by all, yet she remains distant. Will she let her guard down? RR!
1. Chapter One

"GET IN YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT!" yelled an angry voice and you could hear light footsteps pounding up the stairs. A 15 year old girl with curly red hair and emerald eyes that were currently clouded over with pain and sadness ran into a small room and flung herself on her bed, crying. She had so many of these nights since last year. Her father yelling at her and throwing things that usually were aimed for her. Then sending her to her room. Every one of those nights, she cried herself to sleep. Usually these fights began with some silly argument like where to go and celebrate something. A lot of the time it was also because her father drank. Lily turned off her light and got into bed.  
Instead of going to sleep, Lily stared at her ceiling and reflected on her life. Before she turned eleven, her life at home was perfect. She never fought with her older sister, Petunia; her parents loved her and spoiled her; she had a wonderful house and many friends in the neighborhood. Even though her life was great, Lily felt like she had another goal in her life, something different. Then, at the age of eleven, her life changed. In great ways and horrible ways.  
On her 11th birthday, Lily had just gotten out of bed when an owl soared through her open window. Lily noticed that the owl had a letter tied to its let. With ease, Lily had removed the owl of its burden. As soon as it was off, the owl ruffled its wings importantly and flew out the window. The letter, Lily noticed, was written on yellowish parchment. As she opened the letter, green ink appeared on the once-blank sheet of paper. It read: Miss Evans,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Lily only read that line when she yelled for her parents.  
"Mom! Dad! Come here! I have to show you something." Lily felt a whole rush of emotions. She was very sure that this was just a joke that her best friend, Katie had played on her for a birthday trick. Another part of her, a very small part, thought that this might be too outrageous for even Katie to make up. She was a little angry with Katie for playing this joke on her, but another part of her was hoping that it was true and a place like Hogwarts exists.  
Her parents came running in. "What's the matter sweetie? They asked her, worried. " Are you hurt? What's wrong?"  
"Mom. I'm not hurt. It's just that. well. I got this letter by owl." Her parents gasped and her mom almost fainted. "It says that I'm a witch and I have been accepted into something called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily explained, handing over her letter. Her dad took the letter. He was a big man, at six foot 3. He looked over it.  
"I never heard of it. You know how many schools we searched on the Web when we were looking for a school for Petunia. We would have looked into it if we saw it." Her father said frankly.  
"Well, I would like to see it. Should I write back to this." she paused, looking for the writer of the letter. "Mrs. McGonagall? To tell her that I never heard of this school?" she said and her parents told her she could if she really wanted to but to be very careful.  
She took a piece of paper and a pen and in her best handwriting, she wrote, Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
I'm sorry but I have never heard of a place called Hogwarts. If you could please tell me where it is, I will try going there. Please give me directions.  
Thank you,  
Lily Evans  
  
Now she didn't know what to do as the owl had flown away and the letter didn't have a return address. Then, as if by magic, which it was, a response was appearing in emerald writing.  
Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Do you by chance know a young girl named Katie Reid? If you do, please show the original letter to one of her parents. They will know what to do. And thank you for believing in us.  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Lily broke out into a smile. That meant that her best friend Katie Reid was also a witch. Now she had to go!  
And so, her life at Hogwarts began. She loved it there, making friends and doing great at all of her subjects. Soon, however, her life at home slowly became unhappier. When Petunia had found out that Lily was a witch, she immediately became extremely cold with her. She had no longer shared all her news with her. In fact, Petunia completely ignored her.  
Later, her father's attitude changed as well. He no longer adored Lily as he once did. Mr. Evans also started drinking. A lot. He soon started becoming abusive towards Lily. Lily's mom, Elizabeth Evans still loved Lily. She couldn't protect her from her husband's moods. She tried to persuade him to stop drinking, but it didn't help. When Lily was in her third year, her mother had died in a car accident. A drunk driver had hit her, immediately killing Elizabeth Evans. Lily no longer had any reason to come back home.  
Lily sat in bed, wondering about her fifth year at Hogwarts. She loved it there. At Hogwarts, no one knew about her family at home. There, she was popular, smart, cute, and everything a girl wanted to be. She couldn't wait for the new year to begin. Her dorm seemed more like home than her house did.  
Lily decided to write a in her magical journal that she shared with her best friend. It was magical because Katie had an exact copy and whatever Lily wrote in there, it appeared in Katie's journal.  
She took out the journal covered with magazine clippings and a pot of her favorite ink that changed colors. She wrote:  
  
Hey Katie,  
Sup? NMH. I can't wait to go shopping. I'm so excited about the upcoming year! If it says "dress robes" on our supply list, I guess it means that there's going to be a ball! You know how much I love balls. Well, when are you going shopping for school supplies? Can your mom bring me? My dad can't bring me. Well, write back soon. I'm so bored here! See ya!  
Lily  
What a bunch of lies. My dad wouldn't even let me go to Diagon Alley. I'll have to sneak out again and spend the night at Katie's. Lily thought. She hated her life here and couldn't wait to graduate from Hogwarts so she could leave that house forever. She would have moved, but since that Dark Wizard, Voldemort has been killing people, the Ministry of Magic had made a new law that stated " All underage students, that is all students who have not yet graduated from school, will have to remain with their appointed guardians until the time they have graduated from school. This is to ensure the safety of the next generation"  
  
The next day, Lily checked her journal. Katie had written back. Lils  
Great to talk to you again. Maybe we'll have more than one ball. Who are you going with? Remus? Sirius? Tyler? Or with James, as friends? I'm really hoping that Sirius will ask me. You said that he defiantly likes me. If he does, why doesn't he talk to me? Boys. They never make sense. Sure we can take you. If you want, you can even sleep over. Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow!  
KT  
Lily smiled; Katie had always signed her name like. She looked over at her bulletin board. It was covered with pictures from Hogwarts and her friends. She looked over at Katie's picture. She had sleek brown hair and she was shorter than Lily, which was saying something since Lily as five foot three. Katie was also a gymnastics expert. She just loved the floor routines.  
Lily looked at her calendar and crossed off another day. In two weeks, she would be at Hogwarts, with her friends. Hogwarts was her home. She pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and went downstairs to make breakfast for herself. Little did she know that this fateful day was the day she would escape her father for the rest of the break.  
"Lilian!" a loud voice boomed from the living room.  
"Yes, Dad? I'm going to make breakfast." Lily said, trying to keep her tone neutral. If she didn't do anything stupid, she might be able to go shopping with her dad's permission.  
"Lily," he began again, finally using her shortened name. Lily took it as a good sign; it meant he was in a good mood. "On Friday Petunia is leaving on vacation with her friends." Lily nodded; she already knew this. "And Debbie and I are going to the Bahamas for a month of vacation." Lily struggled to look happy for the father that she now hated. Debbie was her father's girlfriend. Lily hated her. Actually, Petunia did too. It was the only thing they agreed on. Debbie was a fat old woman, who walked around in skimpy outfits, like she was a supermodel.  
"Alright. Am I staying here by myself?" Lily asked. She was hoping that he wasn't going to send her to Mrs. Barac across the street. Mrs. Barac was an old widow, always telling Lily to go to bed at eight. Lily hated going there and being treated like a child that lived in the 1840s.  
Her father snorted. "Of course not. You'll probably blow something up. I'm not going to come back to a smoking house. You're going to your Aunt Abby's. She'll bring you London and she'll see you off to that school." Her father said. He was referring to Lily's mother's twin sister. They had been identical twins with curly red hair and blue eyes.  
"Okay. Where's Petunia going?" she asked, hoping to keep the conversation neural. Then she went into the kitchen and took out some eggs, bread, jam, and milk for breakfast.  
"Err, I think she's going to the United States. I don't know where, but she's really excited. Now finish breakfast." He said and fell into a deep sleep.  
He probably drank a lot. Or was Debbie here? Lily thought as she got him a blanket and took away his bottle or beer. Lily went upstairs to Petunia's room. She could hear her humming, a very good sign.  
Lily entered her sister's room to find all of her summer clothes all over the room. "Hey, Petunia. Are you excited?" Lily asked, sitting down on the floor. Petunia just smiled at her and continued with her packing.  
"So, do you need any help?" Lily asked, getting up.  
This time Petunia answered. "Sure. Can you look through my shoes and find the ones that match these outfits?" Petunia said, pointing to a pile of clothes.  
"Sure. So, what do you think of Dad going on vacation with Debbie?" Lily asked as she began searching for the shoes.  
Petunia's face darkened. "I hate her. And he started dating her 3 months after Mom died." Petunia said. For the past two years, the only thing that had kept Lily and Petunia from killing each other was their union against Debbie. They always had so much fun calling her names and messing everything up so her slow mind couldn't figure it out.  
"Should we give her a good-bye 'present'?" Lily asked mischievously. Petunia laughed. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Yeah. Maybe we could. Oh I don't know!" she exclaimed. "Got any ideas?"  
"Um, we could.Oh! We could force her to tell us all of her deepest secrets!"  
"And how will we do that, genius?" Petunia asked sarcastically.  
"Truth potion." Lily answered simply and Petunia shuddered. (A/N: It wasn't illegal yet)  
"But still. How will we get her to drink it?" Petunia said, overcoming her disgust of the magical world to torture Debbie.  
"Well, Dad just fell asleep. So she'll come in here and look for. Then, she'll make herself at home and eat breakfast here. We just have to pretend to be nice to her. When she doesn't look, I'll slip it in her drink. Then we can question her." Lily explained. She went to her room and got a crystal bottle filled with a clear liquid. "She just got here. She'll be looking for Dad soon" Lily said and that moment they heard a thump as Debbie sat her fat self on their father's lap.  
"Let's go get our drinks and pour it in the remaining cup." Petunia said, skipping down the stairs. Lily followed. They found Debbie sitting on their dad's lap, wearing a halter-top that looked about 3 sizes too small and what looked like a pair of underwear, but actually were supposed to a pair of shorts.  
"Oh my smoochie poochie! I'm so excited to be going on vacation with you!" she said as Robert Evans rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As the girls came into view, Debbie jumped off Robert Evans's lap and went into the kitchen. The two girls were already there, taking two of the glasses and filling them with their own drink. Lily heard her first and turned around, a very natural-looking smile on her face.  
"Oh, hello Debbie. Here so soon? What would you like to drink?" Lily asked sweetly.  
Debbie looked at her and said, "Coffee. Make it extra strong."  
"Tired, aren't you? Have a busy night?"  
Debbie just raised her eyebrows. Lily, meanwhile, was busily making the coffee and adding 3 drops of truth potion to it. Knowing that Debbie always let it cool for 10 minutes, she put it down on the counter, away from her and Petunia's drinks. Debbie, seeing that the girls were done drinking their drinks, stood up and made what she thought was a model pose.  
"What do you think of my outfit? I just bought it." She asked, her stomach hanging out.  
Lily put her hands on her hips and lifted her head up. "What do you think of mine?" she asked.  
"To tell you the truth, you look a little bit slutty. I can't believe that your father would let you out of the house like that. And Petunia is it really appropriate to wear that when you go to the movies? Just a tad overdone. You don't want to look desperate, after all." She said, laughing. Lily looked over to Petunia. She was wearing a light blue dress with yellow sunflowers splashed all over. On her feet, she was wearing a pair of yellow sandals.  
"And she says I look slutty? Then what is she? Don't worry, you look great, Logan will love your outfit. Anyway, aren't you going to dinner also?" Lily muttered. Petunia just shook her head. Finally Debbie's coffee had cooled and she drank it. Soon she began feeling dizzy and she sat down.  
"Perfect. Debbie, why are you dating our father? No offense, but he's not the hottest guy around." Petunia began the questioning as soon as Lily said it was safe.  
She answered in a monotone. "Money, of course. Your father is rich. When I marry him, I'll be able to get anything I want."  
"And what about us?" Lily asked.  
"You two? Well, I'll send you to year-round boarding school in Asia. Good riddance to you. I don't know why your father kept you two, especially you, Lilian." She replied. Lily saw Petunia get very red in the face. Nothing could have prepared her for what Petunia did next.  
  
~ Ha, I'm so bad. You'll find out what she did in the next chappy. Thanks so much for all the reviews and to anyone who put me on their fav. Author/ story list, this chapter was dedicated for you. Thanks, ~Daisy~ 


	3. Chapter Three

She raised her hand and slapped Debbie across the face. Immediately Debbie snapped out of her trance. She clutched her cheek and screamed until their father came stumbling into the room.  
"What happened? Debbie? What's wrong? Oh, what happened to your cheek?" he asked, kneeling down by her.  
"P-Petunia slapped me. I just told -. Oh I told her how it would be better for them if they went to that excellent boarding school in Asia." Debbie sobbed.  
"That's not true! I did hit her, but it was because she was talking trash about Lily." Petunia exclaimed. Her father stood up, shaking with anger.  
"You can NEVER hurt Debbie. Do you understand? Come here, I'll teach you a lesson." He said, moving toward Petunia.  
"NO! You will not touch Petunia. She was only protecting me. Debbie should be the one to be punished." Lily yelled, pushing her father back.  
"That's it! You are leaving for Abby's house, now! She'll deal with you!" her father said, pulling her by her hair. He threw her into her room. "Start packing; we're leaving in an hour!"  
Lily dumped all her robes, schoolbooks, and other magical items into her trunk. Then she put all her Muggle things into a suitcase. After she finished packing, she sat on her open windowsill, looking out the open window. She was a little scared of going to her aunt's house. After all, she didn't know very much about Abby. Her mother always told her that she and Abby were as different as night and day. Lily was scared that she was like her father, cruel and without feelings. She knew that she had to spend the rest of the summer with her. Lily was miserable to be leaving Petunia for who knew how long.  
Soon the hour was over and Lily and her father drove to Abby's home. After an hour of driving in silence, Robert Evans spoke in a rough voice, "While you are there, you will not, I repeat not breathe a word to anybody about your abnormalities. You will behave like a normal person. If you behave, Abby will take you to London to get to the place you call a school. And I'll make sure that she knows of this incident and will punish you severely." Her father said, grinning evilly. Lily had hoped that he had forgotten, but obviously he hadn't. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.  
Soon they got to Miss Abby Thomas. It was an average-sized house, but it had a huge backyard. They walked up the front steps and rang the bell. It rang throughout the house and moments later a woman in her mid-30s answered the door. Like Lily's mother, she had flaming red hair and kind blue eyes. She smiled as they came into the entrance hall.  
"Hello, Abby. How are you? This is Lily. She's a troublemaker, so you better watch her." Robert said.  
"Oh nice to meet you. You don't look like a troublemaker." Abby said, greeting Lily. "Bob, are you leaving so soon? Stay a little."  
"No, no, no. I need to leave. But before I do, let me tell you this. Lily has just talked back to me. She is a menace. Do your best to sort her out. Do whatever." He said, going for the door.  
"Oh, I'll make sure that she gets what she deserves." Abby said, smiling sweetly. She stood outside, waving until Robert Evans sped out of sight. Then she slammed the door shut. "I'd like to give you what you deserve. A kick up the ass is what you deserve. You filthy piece of shit." Abby muttered under her breath, but Lily heard her.  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked, looking at her aunt with wide eyes. (I was tempted to stop, but I'll keep writing ()  
"Oh Lily. I forgot that you are here. Excuse my language. You probably don't know me very well, do you? Come to the living room, and we can have a chat." Her aunt said sweetly. Lily was surprised in her sudden change in character, but she followed her anyways.  
Once in the living room, Abby sat down. "I should probably start at the beginning. Well, as you already know, your mother and I were identical twins. We got along very well. We spent every day together. We were never separated for even a day. Until we turned 11. On our 11th birthday, we had a party and we went to the zoo. It was a fun day that I'll never forget it. We had invited all of our friends and we have a great time. But that's not what I'll always remember. What I'll always remember was. it was on that day, at exactly 8:17 P.M. that I found out that I was a witch. ~~ Thank you! Well, what do you think? I'm probably gonna write more soon since I have 2 long weekends and now I have ideas. Thank you for everyone that reviewed. A special thank you to everyone who has me on their fav. Authors or stories list. This chappy was dedicated to you. Tell me what you think TTYL ~Daisy~ 


	4. Chapter Four

(A/N) I'm back! Don't worry. I have ideas now so I hope that I'll also update more. I almost forgot:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. So if you want to sue, just get a life. I won't post this again.

Chapter 4:

What I'll always remember was… it was on that day, at exactly 8:17 P.M. that I found out that I was a witch.

Chapter 5

"… What? A… w- witch? Like you went to Hogwarts? But how come I never knew? Why did I come here?" Lily asked, dumfound.

            "Yes, I did go to Hogwarts. We weren't sure if you were a witch, so I couldn't tell you unless we were sure. And I moved to France before you were11. Then I lost contact with your family because I had to move around so much. I had just moved here last month. When Dumbledore found out that I'm back, he wrote to me, asking if I would like to take you. He said that you were being abused, but he couldn't take you since he was not your appointed guardian. I agreed and I worked it out with you father. From now on, you'll live with me." Abby said.

            "Really? That sounds great! But, what about Petunia? Where will she go? She doesn't work, so she can't get her own place." Lily asked, suddenly worried.

            "Don't worry, hun. I'll ask her to move in with us. Is that alright?" Abby asked, getting up.

            "That sounds great! I can't wait to tell my friends." Lily said, following Abby up the stairs. Abby stopped in front of the second door to the right.

            "This is your room. I hope you like it." She said, opening the door. Lily went in and her mouth dropped open. She was in a large room with lavender-colored walls and cream carpet. Her furniture was a light color. On one side of the room was a queen-sized bed with a mirrored headboard. On the other was a huge entertainment center with a nice sized TV, DVD player, VCR, and computer. Next to that was a large desk with an inkpot and a beautiful quill. (My dream room mixed with a little of my sister's room)

            "Wow! But, isn't this too expensive?" Lily asked.

            "Nonsense. I want the best for my niece. I always missed technology at Hogwarts since I was Muggle born so I thought that you would like a TV and computer." Abby said, happy and proud that Lily liked the room so much. "Now, did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? We have to go to get your items soon." Abby asked.

            "Yes… Oh I forgot. I told my friend Katie that I'm going with her. I have to right to her. Can she come with us?" Lily asked.

            "Of course. You can use my owl. Just blow this whistle twice. I'm going to get lunch." Abby said, exiting the room. Lily sat down and opened her journal and her rainbow ink.

_Katie,_

_          Guess what! I'm living with my aunt now! She's my mom's twin and she's really nice. She is also a witch. I just found that out. Since your folks always took me to Diagon Alley before, I asked my aunt (her name's Abby) to take you too. She agreed. Could you ask Ally to come with us on Monday to Diagon Alley? Thanks. See ya. I'm gonna eat lunch now.           _

_                                                          Byes_

                                                          Lil-Baby 

            "There. That looks good." Lily said, closing the journal. She went down the stairs to find a huge platter of sandwiches and a tall pitcher of lemonade.

            "Lily. There you are. Here is lunch. In an hour I have to leave; my good friend is getting married next month and she needs help to pick out a dress. I also need to get my dress, as I'm one of the bridesmaids. You are welcome to come if you want to." Abby said, coming down the stairs. Lily eagerly nodded.

            "I'd love to. Is she going to wear a Muggle wedding dress, or white dress robes?" 

            "Well, we're going to go to Madame Lucille's. The styles there are Muggle, but most of them have a magical touch. The other bridesmaid is Clarissa Bloom. She just got married 1 ½ years ago. She had a strapless white dress. There were glowing, iridescent jewels along the bottom and the neckline." Abby said, eating a sandwich. They soon finished with lunch and went for the Flooing Room. "Now, remember. It's called Madame Lucille's. You go first." Abby instructed, holding out the container of Floo Powder. Lily took a pinch and stepped into the grate.

            "Madame Lucille's!" Lily shouted and disappeared in the flames. After spinning round and round for a while, Lily slowed down. When she stopped revolving, Lily threw out her hands and landed in a large room full of beautiful dresses. She took one step forward and her sooty clothes turned sparkling clean. 

            "Welcome to Madame Lucille's where you are guaranteed to find a perfectly magical dress for all you special occasions." A voice said out of nowhere. Moments later, Abby arrived. 

            "Come on, let's find my friend." Abby said, dragging Lily over to two women about Abby's age.  "Clarissa, Shelli. Nice to see you. This is my niece, Lily. She is staying with me until she leaves for Hogwarts." Abby said, introducing them. Shelli was a petite woman with soft blond hair and hazel eyes. Clarissa was as tall as Abby with curly dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was balancing a baby on her hip.

            "Aw! You brought your baby. He's so cute. What did you name him, again?" Abby cooed, shaking the baby's hand.

            "Orlando. David, my husband was supposed to pick him up, but he had extra work at the Ministry. I don't know what to do." Clarissa said. 

            "I could take care of him. I really don't have anything to do. I'll could watch him until you are done picking out you dresses." Lily volunteered.

            "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."

            "Of course. I love babies." Lily said. Clarissa handed over the baby and his bag.

            "Thank you very much." 

            "Sure thing. Hi Orlando. Curly Orli. Come on, you cutie pie." Lily cooed, taking the baby to a nearby chair and mirror.

            "She seems to have a knack with kids." Clarissa said, watching Lily play peek-a-boo with the infant. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Yeah. She really does." Abby echoed

            Soon they finished picking out the dresses. As the women were paying, Lily brought the baby to his mother. "Thank you so much. Could you come over for tea before term starts?" Clarissa asked.

            "Er... I'm not sure. But I'll try really hard." Lily promised. "Good bye!"

            At home, Lily cornered Abby. "Let me see the dress! What color is it? How long is it?"

            Abby laughed, "Hold your horses. I'll put it on and you can see for yourself," she said, going up the stairs.  While Abby changed, Lily made them both some tea to drink.

            "Well, what do you think?" Abby said, coming down the stairs in a pale blue, floor-length dress with a diamond trimming on the bottom.

            "Wow! It's gorgeous. It looks great with your eyes." Lily said in awe. And indeed, the pale blue went with Abby's sapphire eyes.

            "Thanks. Oh, you made tea. Well I'll go change and then you can tell me all about your life and friends at Hogwarts.

            Just as promised, Abby came down for tea and Lily told her all about Hogwarts.

            "… And then he asked me out. We've been going out for 6 months now." Lily finished.

            "Wow. What a story. So, I bet this James is a really cute one. How does he look? Like Prince Charming?" Abby asked at the end of Lily's story.

            A dreamy expression came on Lily's face and she said, "Actually, I think he is my Prince Charming. He's so cute and just perfect. He has really messy black hair and warm hazel eyes. He's about 6 foot and muscular but not with bulging muscles. He is a Chaser for Gryffindor and the Captain of the Quidditch team."

            Abby shook her head, _"If only this girl realizes how much she actually loves him. Now I don't think that 15 is a good age to be so much in love, but I say she is and she's willing to spend the rest of her life with him. I just hope that he won't take advantage of that." _ Abby thought to herself.

            The next Monday dawned warm and sunny. Lily was up early, preparing an early breakfast for herself and her aunt, as they had to be at Diagon Alley by 10. At eight, Abby was up and ready to leave. They ate a quick breakfast and left for London. They arrived at 9:30 so they had time to grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked up the Tom, the young cashier at the pub, he said, "Nice to see you, Ms. Thomas. And who is this young lady? Are you a Hogwarts student, Miss? 

            "Hello, Tom. This is my niece, Lily Evans. She has come to live with me." Abby said, introducing Lily.

            "Well, Miss Lily. How do you do? I reckon I've seen you around here before. What year are ye?" Tom asked kindly, filling a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

            "I'm fine. Abby, it's almost 10! We better hurry!" Lily exclaimed, checking her watch. The two women quickly hurried to the back of the pub.

            ~*~* Well what you think? Tell me soon! I know it's short but if you want a longer story, check out Lily and James: Dreams Come True.

~Daisy~


	6. Chapter Six

The chapter is up! Sorry that I didn't update for so long. I'll try to do better. Please read and R/R!

Once out of the back door, Abby raised her wand and tapped on the correct brick. The bricks shifted and a doorway opened to Diagon Alley. They went in and headed straight for the wizarding bank, Gringott's. After getting out a purse-full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, Lily and Abby headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They didn't have to go far as Lily spotted her two best friends talking to some boys near Quality Quidditch Supplies.

            "Katie! Ally! Hey!" Lily called towards her friends. They turned around and walked towards Lily.

            "Hello, I'm Ally." One of Lily's friends said. She was petite with wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes. 

            "I'm Katie." Her other friend introduced herself. Katie was also pretty short with brown hair and brown eyes.

            "I'm Abby Thomas." Abby said and the two girls gasped.

            "What? She's just my aunt. Why are you guys getting so worked up?" Lily asked, not knowing why they were so excited since she was Muggle-born and Muggle-raised.

            "I'm sorry Lily. I guess I should have told you. I'm a Dreamer. I can, not only See the future, but I can also sort of travel back in time and know what is happening in the present."

            "Wow. I would have never guessed that you were famous! You seem so… down to earth." Lily exclaimed. 

            "Hey, who are those guys?" Abby asked, looking over to the boys that had been talking to Ally and Katie.

            Lily's eyes lit up. "That's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Hey! I've missed you!" Lily squealed, giving Sirius and Remus hugs. Sirius was about 6 foot with longish black hair and moss-green eyes. Remus was a little shorter than Sirius, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

            "Hey! What about me?" the last boy asked, frowning. "Did you forget about me?"

            "Who could forget you? The teachers will be talking about you 20 years from now." Lily replied, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. James was Sirius's height with messy black hair and warm hazel eyes.

            "And who is this?" Sirius asked.

            "It's my aunt Abby. Don't get any ideas." Lily warned Sirius.

            "Me? Why, I never would do that." 

            "Yeah, sure. Remember that customs official that was about to throw herself at you?" Ally butted in.

            "Hey, I can't help it if women are attracted to my good looks and great body." Sirius said arrogantly.

            "You are so full of yourself. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Lily glared at Sirius who smiled sheepishly. "This is Abby Thompson, my aunt. Yes, I know that she is a Dreamer. But she's really nice and I'm gonna have a little get-together tomorrow. You guys are invited. It'll be real small." 

            "Sounds good to me." James said. "Hey, you wanna come with me to get our books?"

            "Sure, why not. Where's your list?" the couple walked off, James's arm around her waist.

            Katie sighed. "What's wrong?" Abby asked.

            "Oh nothing, Miss Thompson."

            "Call me Abby. Really, you can tell me."

            "Well, it's just that Lily and James seem to have the perfect relationship and I hope that one day I'll have one half as good as theirs." Katie said, looking over to the Flourish and Blott's.

            "Well, that guy over there seems pretty interested in you." Abby pointed to Sirius, grinning. 

            Katie blushed, "I think he's going out with someone."

            "Not for long."

~*~

Well, what did you think? I hope that it's good. Please tell me if you don't understand anything. I really hope that I'll get at least 5 reviews. Thanks!

~Daisy~


	7. Chapter Seven

            Once out of the back door, Abby raised her wand and tapped on the correct brick. The bricks shifted and a doorway opened to Diagon Alley. They went in and headed straight for the wizarding bank, Gringott's. After getting out a purse-full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, Lily and Abby headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They didn't have to go far as Lily spotted her two best friends talking to some boys near Quality Quidditch Supplies.

            "Katie! Ally! Hey!" Lily called towards her friends. They turned around and walked towards Lily.

            "Hello, I'm Ally." One of Lily's friends said. She was petite with wavy blonde hair and large blue eyes. 

            "I'm Katie." Her other friend introduced herself. Katie was also pretty short with brown hair and brown eyes.

            "I'm Abby Thomas." Abby said and the two girls gasped.

            "What? She's just my aunt. Why are you guys getting so worked up?" Lily asked, not knowing why they were so excited since she was Muggle-born and Muggle-raised.

            "I'm sorry Lily. I guess I should have told you. I'm a Dreamer. I can, not only See the future, but I can also sort of travel back in time and know what is happening in the present."

            "Wow. I would have never guessed that you were famous! You seem so… down to earth." Lily exclaimed. 

            "Hey, who are those guys?" Abby asked, looking over to the boys that had been talking to Ally and Katie.

            Lily's eyes lit up. "That's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Hey! I've missed you!" Lily squealed, giving Sirius and Remus hugs. Sirius was about 6 foot with longish black hair and moss-green eyes. Remus was a little shorter than Sirius, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

            "Hey! What about me?" the last boy asked, frowning. "Did you forget about me?"

            "Who could forget you? The teachers will be talking about you 20 years from now." Lily replied, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. James was Sirius's height with messy black hair and warm hazel eyes.

            "And who is this?" Sirius asked.

            "It's my aunt Abby. Don't get any ideas." Lily warned Sirius.

            "Me? Why, I never would do that." 

            "Yeah, sure. Remember that customs official that was about to throw herself at you?" Ally butted in.

            "Hey, I can't help it if women are attracted to my good looks and great body." Sirius said arrogantly.

            "You are so full of yourself. Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Lily glared at Sirius who smiled sheepishly. "This is Abby Thompson, my aunt. Yes, I know that she is a Dreamer. But she's really nice and I'm gonna have a little get-together tomorrow. You guys are invited. It'll be real small." 

            "Sounds good to me." James said. "Hey, you wanna come with me to get our books?"

            "Sure, why not. Where's your list?" the couple walked off, James's arm around her waist.

            Katie sighed. "What's wrong?" Abby asked.

            "Oh nothing, Miss Thompson."

            "Call me Abby. Really, you can tell me."

            "Well, it's just that Lily and James seem to have the perfect relationship and I hope that one day I'll have one half as good as theirs." Katie said, looking over to the Flourish and Blott's.

            "Well, that guy over there seems pretty interested in you." Abby pointed to Sirius, grinning. 

            Katie blushed, "I think he's going out with someone."

            "Not for long." Abby said as Sirius came walking over. 

            "Katie, do you want to come with me to find some things to get back at our dear friends for abandoning us?" Sirius asked.

            Katie giggled. "Sure, why not" she replied, taking his offered arm. They walked away towards Dervish and Bangs. Remus and Ally soon joined them, plotting revenge on Lily and James. 

            Abby shook her head. She headed over to the ice cream parlor. She sat there eating ice cream and meditating until her niece came back.

            "Abby. Do you want to come and help me pick out a present for James?" Lily asked.

            "Oh. Is your birthday today, James?" she asked.

            "No, it was August 18, but I didn't see him until today and I couldn't have my present sent over by owl." Lily explained.

            "So do you have the present yet?" Abby questioned, walking with Lily.

            "No, but I know what to get him." Lily responded, walking into the magical pet store.

            "So what'll it be today, folks?" a young man said from behind the counter.

            "I'd like to get my boyfriend an owl for his birthday." Lily said, going up to the counter.

            "Well, we just got this owl in this morning. It seems pretty smart but it refused to go with anyone the whole day." The man said, picking up a cage with a black owl in it. The owl was gorgeous; it was jet black with black and midnight blue wings. The eyes were a beautiful sapphire.

            "I'll take it. How much will it be?" Lily said, taking out her purse.

            As soon as Lily said the words 'I'll take it' the man put his hands over his ears.

            "What's wrong?" Abby asked.

            "Every time someone says that they will buy the owl, it screeches until the person changed their mind." The gentleman said, lowering his hands. "Wow. This is the first time it didn't object. Guess it likes you." He said taking the money from Lily.

            "Thanks. James will love this." Lily said, turning to look at Abby.

            "Are you going to name it or will you let James name it?" Abby asked.

            "I think that I'll let him name it but if James wants me to name it, I'll name it Midnight or Dusky." She decided.


	8. Chapter Eight

            **Ok, here it is. Finally. Sorry about the wait, but I'm hoping to update more often. This chapter might be a little slow, but things will get more interesting. Thanx and, as always, review! **

Lily went back to Abby's with Katie and Ally. Petunia also joined them at the end of her vacation. The four girls, along with Abby had a great time, going shopping and just having fun.

            "So, what are we going to do tonight? It's our last night here before Hogwarts." Ally reminded them.

            "Yea! Hogwarts, here we come!" Lily giggled. "Not that I didn't love it here. It's just that I can't wait to get back." She quickly explained.

            "I know how you feel. Well, you girls have fun. I'm going out with Mike. I should be back by 11. Behave." Abby told the girls, grabbing her jacket.

            "We will. Have fun." Lily waved until her aunt couldn't see her anymore. "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

            "Hm. We could… well, you can do my nails." Katie responded, sticking out her foot.

            "Nah let me do your hair and makeup." Lily said, grabbing a brush.

            "Fine." Katie sat down, letting Lily do her hair. After she finished, the girls were still bored.

            "Looked like you and Sirius were getting cozy. What's up with you two?" Ally asked, grinning.

            "Nothing! He's just my friend. You guys won't let me have a single guy friend without assuming that he's my boyfriend." Katie cried, grabbing a pillow and hitting her friends with it.

            "Ah! Calm. Down!" Ally cried between giggles. Katie finally stopped pummeling her friends and Petunia got up.

            "I'm going over Sarah's house." Petunia declared.

            "What's wrong, Petty?" Lily asked, sitting up.

            "Nothing. I'll let you guys have fun. Anyways, I've got plans with Sarah and Torie. We're going to the movies." Petunia replied, leaving the house. 

            "You don't' think she's mad at me, do you?" Lily asked.

            "Probably not. She doesn't know anyone from Hogwarts, so it'll get pretty boring, listening to us talk about a bunch of people she doesn't know." Ally said reasonably.

            "I guess. So. Now, tell us about Sirius." Lily responded, grabbing Katie's pillow away from her.

            "Fine, but then you guys have to do what I tell you." Katie responded, taking her pillow back and laying on it. "I think he's really cute but I don't want to date him."

            "How come? You guys would be soooo cute!" Ally gushed.     

            "Cause he'll dump me in, like, a week. And I don't want that. But I love being friends with him." Katie said.

            The girls continued talking for another hour before falling asleep. They were woken early in the morning by Ally blowing in their ears.

            "Hey! Quit it. We're not at Hogwarts." Lily mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

            "But we will be soon. Get up! Get up. It's nine!" Ally screamed. The two girls tumbled out of bed and got dressed.

            "We have to put up with that for the rest of the year." Katie complained, brushing her hair.

            "Yes you will; unless you get up before I resort to that." Ally replied, grinning.

            "What are you talking about? That's the first thing you do." Lily grumbled. They all got dressed and washed in record time. Breakfast went by quickly and then they were off to King's Cross.

            "Bye Abby. Thanks for everything. Let me know how the wedding turned out." Lily said, hugging her aunt.

            "Oh, your welcome, dear. You'll come for the holidays, right? Well, make sure to owl regularly.

            "I will. Bye!" Lily said, boarding the train.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  Please tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen in the near future, please tell me so in your review. Big thank you goes out to the following:

**Pay: Thank you. I really hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'll try to keep it interesting. I might even put in some unknown powers! Hee hee. **

**Tiger Lily21: Thank you. You are so faithful. You always review and make me feel great. I really appreciate it. **

**Firewalker32: Thank you. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too. **

**Well, people keep reviewing. If any of you likes Newsies fanfics, please read my story, _Joining Forces_. I co-wrote it with one of my best friends, Padfootismyhero. Tell me what you think. Love, Me!**


End file.
